


SAW Kinktober (Lawrence Gordon/Mark Hoffman)

by Master_Langdon



Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Corporal Punishment, Denial, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Language, Fluff, Heavy BDSM, Kinktober 2019, Knifeplay, M/M, Masturbation, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Punishment, Romantic Fluff, Saw Kinktober, Spanking, playroom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-27 13:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20949326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Master_Langdon/pseuds/Master_Langdon
Summary: I'm very sorry that I started late, but I will try to catch up.[NOTE: The chapters will vary in length.]Chapter 1: SpankingChapter 2: Voyeurism/Orgasm denialChapter 3: Knife play/Blood kink





	1. Bad Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark should've known better than to sneak into the playroom.

Mark was sure that he had heard something. Had Lawrence come home already? He wasn't supposed to come home for another hour.

'Mark, darling?' Lawrence called from the from the front door. 'Where are you, baby?'

'I'm coming!' Mark shouted back, dropping the dildo he had been holding quickly into the large trunk of sex toys he had open on the bed. He didn't even bother closing the thing before rushing out of the playroom to meet his lover at the door.

'Where did you come from?' Lawrence chuckled when his submissive threw himself into his arms. When the hug ended, he noticed immediately that Mark's face was bright red, but not from the running. 'What did you do?' he asked straightforward.

'N-Nothing', Mark stuttered. 'W-Why do you ask?'

'You were doing something... secret, weren't you, little one?' At this point, Mark's face literally radiated nervous warmth, causing a large amount of suspicion to build in Lawrence.

'Of course not...!' But Mark knew that it was no use. He hung his head in surrender and admitted softly what he had done. 'I thought you would be home around four, so I... I was horny and I didn't want to bother you and I went into the playroom to...'

'Say no more', Lawrence said, placing a gentle finger upon Mark's lips to silence him. For a moment, Mark actually thought that Lawrence would let the disappointment slip for once and he even dared to hope that he might be exceptionally merciful and fuck him, right there and then in the entryway. But he should have known better.

'You're not angry, are you?' he did dare ask, raising his head slightly to get a glance of Lawrence's face.

'I am quite angry with you. You know better than to go into the playroom without my permission, don't you?' Lawrence shook his head disappointedly.

'Yes, Sir', Mark muttered softly. 'I should have known better, and you have every right to be angry.'

'You do understand that I am going to discipline you?' Lawrence asked. 'I will not be merciful, for you were disobedient, and you know that I despise that.'

'Yes, Sir', Mark said once more.

***

'Come, my darling', Lawrence called from the playroom. Mark's stomach made a nervous somersault when he heard his dominant call out for him. The time to be punished had come. But despite his nervousness, he quickly made his way to the playroom lest he upset Lawrence even further.

He found Lawrence in the playroom. He was sitting on the bed, waiting patiently for Mark to come closer. For as far as Mark could see, there were no instruments involved other than Lawrence's bare hands.

'Over my lap, my boy', Lawrence said, patting his lap gently.

'Yes, Sir', Mark replied submissively. His actual transgression had been committed several hours ago, and Lawrence had waited remarkably long to actually punish him. He did it on purpose: he wanted to make Mark nervous, and it worked quite well. But knowing that the punishment would consist (partially) of a spanking, he calmed down slightly. He unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his trousers slowly.

'Come on, we don't have all day.' His tone remained tranquil and nearly friendly. But that was exactly what frightened Mark so severely. As he pulled down his trousers and boxershorts, he looked sideways to Lawrence.

'Please don't be too harsh', Mark pleaded. 'I never intended to make you angry.'

'I will hit you fifteen times, and you will count with me.' Suddenly, Lawrence reached behind himself to pick up something that had been resting behind him on the bed.

'What is that?' Mark asked.

'Something', Lawrence replied mysteriously before striking Mark on his backside with the wooden paddle.

Mark exclaimed in shock and pain, but he didn't forget to count. 'One...', he pushed past his lips.

Lawrence traced the cold wooden paddle over Mark's ass before striking again. This time, Mark only let out a sharp breath. 'Two...', he whispered.

The beating continued, and with every strike, it took Mark longer to reply with the corresponding number. Lawrence waited patiently until he had uttered the correct number before placing the second strike. In the end, tears ran down Mark's cheeks.

'Fifteen', he sobbed softly, his head hanging low.

'You did great, baby', Lawrence assured him as he hauled him up. He placed a loving kiss upon Mark's forehead and hugged him tight. 'It's alright now.'

'I'm so sorry', Mark sobbed into Lawrence's shoulder.

They sat motionless for several minutes before Lawrence moved to stand straight.

'Let's take care of your bruises', Lawrence said as he lead Mark to the bathroom.


	2. No Touching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lawrence doesn't feel like having sex - his work is too demanding - but he doesn't want to deny Mark his pleasure.
> 
> Voyeurism and (orgasm) denial.

Lawrence sat behind his desk. He was writing down his appointments for the week in his agenda.

'Hey, babe', Mark said from the dooropening. 'You're done, right?'

'No, you'll have to wait a little longer', Lawrence replied absentmindedly.

'But you've been busy all day', Mark argued with a frustrated gesture. 'You told me you were nearly done during dinner. I have been waiting for you since then...'

'I know, I know. But I can't afford to miss out on appointments.'

'Please... it wil take five minutes.' A small, hopeful smile grew on Mark's lips.

'No. I really can't.' Lawrence continued to note things down in his agenda. He hadn't even looked up from it since Mark had opened up the door.

'Please...' Mark had come up to him and wrapped his arms around him. 'I need you...' He kissed Lawrence's neck as his hands snaked down to his belt to undo it.

'Don't...!' Lawrence giggled. 'I'm serious. I need to get this right.'

Mark allowed his arms to slide off of Lawrence's shoulders. He let out a disappointed sigh before leaving Lawrence's study. Lawrence didn't see, nor would he ever know that tears burnt in Mark's eyes as he did so.

***

A few more days passed, but Lawrence kept denying Mark attention. So much so, that Mark started to grow insecure.

'Am I not attractive?' Mark suddenly asked during dinner. Upon hearing that question, Lawrence immediately put down his cutlery.

'Where did you get that impression?' he asked. 'Did I say or do anything to make you think that?'

'Yes', Mark said. 'You keep denying me. I have been trying to... I have waited for over a week, and there's always something standing between you and me. Are you angry at me or something?'

'Of course not, darling!' Lawrence exclaimed, walking around the dinner table to hug Mark tightly. 'There's just a lot on my mind at the moment.'

'Is it another person?' The idea alone nauseated him, but he just had to know if there was someone else. 'Am I no longer enough for you?'

'I would never cheat on you. I have been cheated on several times, and you have been as well. Why would I throw acid into your wounds? I love you too much for that.' He placed a kiss on Mark's lips, only to have Mark turn away.

'We haven't had sex in over a week. It... I'm losing my confidence. I lay beside you at night, and yet it feels like there is some kind of invisible wall between us, that prevents us from being intimate. It's not for the lack of trying on my side. I touch you, I kiss you, I try to be as kind as I can be, but you've got me on the edge of giving up.'

'I'm so sorry', Lawrence muttered. 'I wasn't aware that it hurt you so badly.'

'Well, it does.' Mark finally allowed himself to cry openly.

'You know what', Lawrence then said. 'You're right. I have hurt you, but I will make it up to you.'

Mark wasn't exactly great at granting forgiveness, but he couldn't bring himself to be angry at Lawrence: he was just busy with his job.

Five minutes later, they were both on the bed, naked and aroused.

'I'm sorry', Lawrence started to say, but Mark was having none of that. He pushed away the words with a passionate kiss. He pulled Lawrence on top of himself as his legs folded themselves around Lawrence's hips.

With a small moan, Lawrence lined his cock up before Mark's entrance, but Mark stopped him by placing a hand in the way.

'I thought you wanted this', Lawrence whispered against Mark's lips.

'I wanted this, indeed', Mark replied before rolling the two of them over so that he was sitting on top. 'But you denied me so long, that I want nothing more than to repay you in kind.'

For a moment, Lawrence considered just pushing Mark aside and getting dressed - he would sleep on the couch tonight - but then he thought better of it. He had denied Mark something he really wanted, and now it was his turn to endure this agony.

Mark started to stroke his own cock slowly.

'You want to touch me, don't you?' he asked teasingly. 'You want to fuck me so badly... But you can't. I won't let you.'

'Mark, please', Lawrence pleaded. 'Don't do this to me.'

'You did it to me for over a week, and I'm not allowed to deny you for ten seconds? No, Lawrence, that's not the way it works. A relationship includes giving and taking. You have taken away my pleasure, now you have to give me some time.'

'You're taking it too literal.'

'No, not at all.'

Lawrence put his hands on Mark's thighs. He groaned as his own arousal grew more uncontainable by the second.

'Don't do this to me...' he groaned softly. 'I need to come so badly.'

'Don't come', Mark warned as he removed his lover's hands from his own thighs. 'Don't come', he whispered again as he started to jerk off.

'Let me help you...' Lawrence suggested, placing his hand around Mark's, but he was once again rebuffed.

'No touching', Mark explained.

Instead of commenting on the unfairness of that request, Lawrence just stared at Mark as he pleasured himself.

Maybe voyeurism wasn't such a bad thing after all, he nearly thought when Mark came all over his face. But he immediately removed those thoughts from his brain. This would never be as good as sex.

'I'm going to make some coffee', Mark said after he had come down from his high. 'Do you want some?' He got off the bed and pulled on a bathrobe as if nothing special had happened. Lawrence remained on the bed, replaying the scene in his head until he had an orgasm of his own.


	3. Payback Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lawrence is still a little bit angry about the whole denial thing that Mark pulled on him a week earlier.
> 
> Knife play/Blood play

'You must be wondering what's going on', Lawrence said as he walked from one side of the bed to the other. On the bed, Mark was tied up spread eagle. A ball gag prevented that he spoke. 'But I think you should know why I tied you up like this.'

'Untie me now', Mark demanded from behind the gag.

'I could always cut you loose', Lawrence replied, taking a medium-sized knife from the nightstand. 'But there's a lesson to be learnt here. After all, you belong to me, and not the other way around. I belong to you in a certain way as well, but... That's not the point.'

'Are you still angry?' His words were barely audible, but Lawrence managed to understand him nonetheless.

'Yes, I am still angry. You tried to undermine my dominance. If I choose to refrain from sexual activity, you have nothing to say about it. I felt sorry because you started to sulk, but every bit off penitence left me when you denied me the way you did.' Lawrence started to flick the dagger around, a nearly careless expression gracing his face.

'So you're going to cut off my cock?' Mark suggested sarcastically.

'No, I'd rather not. I love the face you make when you come fore me too much to let go of that just yet.' He then sat himself down on the side of the bed. With his free hand, he caressed Mark's stomach.

'Don't hurt me', Mark whispered, fear in his voice. 'I never hurt you.'

'I won't hurt you too bad, darling', replied Lawrence with a small smile. 'But don't expect to leave this room without a few cuts here and there.'

He traced the knife across Mark's chest, without exercising too much pressure. For a moment, Mark let down his guard, only to have Lawrence slash him across the chest. A small amount of blood welled up on top of the cut.

'That's how I felt when you tore away my hands from your beautiful body...' he whispered as he admired the cut.

'I did hurt you, didn't I?' Mark muttered. 'I didn't realize.'

'And this is how I felt when you came without allowing me to join you', Lawrence continued, making another, deeper cut on the other side of Mark's chest. 'And this was how I felt when you left me the way you did.' He made a third cut, slashing Mark's nipple in the process. A soft moan escaped Mark's lips when he felt the pain course through him.

'Coming without you felt like a stab to the stomach', Mark retorted.

'Why would it?' Lawrence snarled. 'You had fun, admit it, when you refused me the thing I needed most.'

'You needed an orgasm, but I needed revenge.'

'Speaking of revenge... This is my revenge on yours.' With that being said, he bent forward and started to lick away the blood that had gathered on Mark's chest. He finished the first two cuts quite quickly, but he took his time for the third and final cut. With his tongue, he circled Mark's nipple for a moment before replacing his tongue with his teeth.

Despite the dull pain that surrounded his cuts, he managed to find pleasure in the treatment he received from Lawrence's mouth. He writhed for as far as his bonds allowed him to, and soft moans escaped his lips.

'Don't stop...' he pleaded. 'Don't fucking stop...'

The evening ended in wild, steamy sex.


End file.
